Desastroso Final
by Misaki CHAN118
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si un día Kagome tiene que marcharse y dejar a sus hijos a cargo de Inuyasha?, ¿Servirá como niñero, o sera derrotado por la presión? Reto del foro ¡Siéntate!


_**Bienvenidos sean todos ustedes a una nueva historia de esta completamente desquiciada persona, el día de hoy vengo a cumplir con un reto del foro ¡Siéntate!, en respuesta al reto #117 propuesto por Mica Taisho, espero te guste Mica.**_

_**Aclaro que Inuyasha y compañía no son de mi propiedad, son de Rumiko Takahashi, también de una vez les digo que esto es hecho sin fines de lucro.**_

_**Empecemos**_

_**%%%**_

**_Desastroso_**_** final**_

Ok, esto estaba definitivamente mal, algo era seguro Kagome lo mataría.

Cómo había empezado todo, bien, comencemos por ahí.

**_Dos días antes_**

-Inuyasha, entiende-Rogaba la azabache por enésima vez tratando de convencer a su esposo

-Khe, te digo que no mujer, no iras y punto-Dijo con tono de voz arrogante el peli plateado

-¡OSUWARI!, ¡NO TE ESTOY PIDIENDO PERMISO! ¡INUYASHA NO BAKA OSUWARI!-Explotó Kagome completamente frustrada, mientras Inuyasha se encontraba en un hueco en el suelo.

-Ka…Kagome, maldita, ¡Porque haces esto!-Decía Inuyasha levantándose del agujero

-Inuyasha-Dijo más tranquila-No entiendo porque te molestas, ya te explique, es necesario.

-Khe, ¿por qué no va Kaede, ella también es una sacerdotisa?

-Inuyasha, la anciana Kaede no puede hacer un viaje tan largo, además no es como si me fuera a ir durante tanto tiempo, solo son tres días.

La razón por la que habían empezado a discutir era muy simple, a la aldea de la anciana Kaede, habían llegado rumores sobre la presencia de una nueva Shikon No Tama, Kagome había decidido ir a averiguar qué es lo que ocurría, pero al intentar explicárselo a Inuyasha, no le había ido tan bien.

-Si tanto necesitas ir, yo iré también-Demando con voz arrogante

-Sabes que no es posible, ¿Quién cuidara a los…?- Kagome no pudo terminar su oración ya que la habían interrumpido unos gritos.

-¡MAMÁ!- Gritó una pequeña niña saliendo de entre unos arbustos

-Mei-chan, ¿Estabas escuchando?- Pregunto con ternura Kagome

-sí, lo siento mamá, pero no te vayas.-Decía la niña, tenía cabello color azabache igual que su madre, y ojos color caramelo, resultado de los ojos dorados de su padre y de los chocolate de su madre, así como también tenía dos orejitas negras coronando su cabello y vestía un kimono morado con detalles en plateado y un obi lila.

-Mei-chan, lo discutiremos en casa ¿De acuerdo?

La niña asintió mientras caminaba hacía Kagome e Inuyasha

-Por cierto, ¿Dónde está Ryuji?-Pregunto Inuyasha

-Inuyasha, Ryu-Chan está en casa, vamos

Inuyasha y Kagome caminaron lejos de la aldea, su cabaña estaba en las afueras de la aldea de Kaede, Inuyasha la construyo ahí para que no fueran a molestarlos los aldeanos.

Llegaron y Mei entro corriendo a casa, Inuyasha estaba por hacer lo mismo cuando…

-¡HAN VUELTO!-Se escucho que gritaban dos niños, saltando sobre Inuyasha.

-Tomoe, Hikari, dejen a su padre-Decía la mujer con una sonrisa mientras sostenía a alguien en sus brazos.

Los niños se movieron de encima de su padre y fueron a saludar a su madre, eran dos Hikari Tenía ojos color chocolate iguales a su madre, su cabello era plateado y en las puntas era negro y tenía dos orejitas plateadas con bordes negros, tenía una yukata roja y un obi dorado. También estaba Tomoe, sus ojos eran del mismo color de los ojos de Mei y su cabello era plateado, al igual que sus orejas, vestía igual que su padre, así que parecía un Inuyasha en chico.

Inuyasha se levanto y estaba dispuesto a regañar a sus hijos cuando vio a su esposa cargar a su pequeño bebé, ese era el nuevo integrante de la familia Ryuji, de ojos dorados y cabello color plateado, por ser un bebe aún usaba pañales, y se encontraba cubierto por tela de rata de fuego.

Tenían cuatro hijos, Hikari era la mayor con ocho años, Mei y Tomoe eran gemelos, y ambos tenían cinco años, finalmente Ryuji con solo cuatro meses de edad.

Con toda la familia reunida Kagome les explico que debía irse por unos días, y luego de que todos aceptaran, aunque claro esta hubo unos cuantos osuwaris de por medio, Kagome anuncio que partiría al día siguiente.

**_Al día siguiente_**

Inuyasha se despertó como de costumbre, co los gritos de sus hijos diciendo.

-Tengo hambre, tengo hambre, tengo hambre, tengo hambre.

Inuyasha se dispuso a preparar el desayuno, sin embargo no era lo que se dice un maestro en la cocina así que…

-Papá, ¿Es normal que el pez siga moviendo su ojo?-Pregunto Tomoe

-Khe, tu solo calla y come.

-¡Papá!-Gritó Mei

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Mi comida se escapo

-¡Papá!

_"Como es que aguanta Kagome todo esto" _pensaba con fastidio el hanyou, estaba por enseñarles a sus hijos la lección de "No contradigas lo que dice tu padre", pero.

-¡FUEGO!-Escucho que gritaban, volteo y vio que la "comida" que había hecho, se empezaba a quemar, provocando un que todo lo que estuviera cerca se empezara a incendiar.

-¡Traigan agua! ¡Rápido!

Así que al final terminaron por ir a desayunar con sus tíos Sango y Miroku, los cuales al ver a Inuyasha con la cara chamuscada, no dudaron lo que había ocurrido.

-Eso explica los gritos-Le susurró Sango a Miroku.

Estaban desayunando "tranquilamente", cuando a Hikari, impulsada por lo que había dicho su tía preguntó.

-Papá, ¿Que le haces a mamá?-Dijo tranquilamente.

-De que hablas-Decía volteando a ver a su hija mientras seguía comiendo.

-Es que casi todas las noches después de que nos dormimos mi mamá grita-Explico con toda inocencia.

Mientras que Inuyasha se ahogaba con su comida y Miroku preguntaba.

-¿De qué gritos hablas pequeña Hikari?

-Tío Miroku, son unos gritos muy extraños, mi mamá grita "más" y mi papá…

Una mano se poso en la boca de Hikari, Inuyasha estaba más rojo que su aori y tapaba la boca de su hija mientras balbuceaba incoherencias.

-Hikari eso es normal, veras tu papá y tu mamá se quieren mucho y entonces ellos…

-Excelencia, no le diga esas cosas a la niña-Decía Sango golpeando a Miroku con un sartén

-Pa…mph pedr qjtar le momo del bhkc

-¡¿Qué?!- Decía Inuyasha mientras que quitaba la mano de la boca.

-Decía que si podías quitar la mano de mi boca, papá ¿Por qué te pusiste tan nervioso cuando te pregunte?

-Y…yo…no me puse nervioso Hikari, oye-Dijo rápidamente para cambiar de tema-¿Dónde están Tomoe y Ryuji?-Dijo preocupado buscando a sus hijos.

-Te dijeron que si podían ir a la cabaña de Jinenji, querían saludarlo-Respondió la pequeña Mei.

-Papá-Dijo la pequeña de nuevo

-¿Sí?

-¿De dónde vienen los bebes?

_"Perfecto, que hoy es el día avergüenza a tu padre con preguntas"_

-Por que la pregunta Mei

La niña enrojeció, y su hermana mayor respondió por ella.

-Es que Yuki, le dijo a Mei que si no quería tener un bebé con el

-¡¿Quién?!-Decía Inuyasha molesto

-¿Yuki, el hijo de Kouga?-Preguntó Sango atenta a la conversación.

-Papá, no es para tanto, Yuki es mi amigo y me dijo que si algún día quería tener bebes con él- Respondía inocente la niña.

Inuyasha estaba a punto de salir a cazar a un lobezno cuando.

-¡UN DEMONIO ATACA LA ALDEA!

Inuyasha, Sango y Miroku salieron lo más rápido que pudieron de la cabaña.

-¡Hikari llévate a Mei a un lugar seguro y busca a tus hermanos!-Ordeno Inuyasha mientras veía como Hikari y Mei corrían.

Inuyasha llego donde estaba el youkai, estaba por destruirlo con su espada, cuando se fijo en lo que era.

¡ERA UN PERRO GIGANTE!, y llevaba en su boca, sujeto por su traje a uno de sus hijos, el "perro" volteo hacia donde estaba Inuyasha, y en cuanto lo vio se acerco corriendo, soltó al niño que traía, cayendo este en los brazos de su padre, y dicho esto lamió a Inuyasha.

-Tomoe, ¡¿PUEDES DECIRME QUE HACIAS CON ESTE PERRO?!

-Cuidarlo

-¡¿Cómo Porque cuidarías a un youkai?!

-Porque es mi hermano y si no lo hago me regañarían.-Dijo muy tranquilo el niño, aún sin entender porque su padre estaba tan alterado.

-¿Co…como que es tu hermano?-Decía incrédulo volteando a ver al perro frente a ellos, el cual estaba sentado sobre sus patas traseras en espera de algo.

-Sí, ese es Ryuji-Dijo el niño señalando al animal

-¡Ryuji!- Gritaron voces a sus espaldas, eran Sango y Miroku que estaban por atacar al demonio cuando escucharon quien era.

-Tomoe, puedes decirme ¿qué es lo que pasó para que tu hermano este así?

**_FLASHBACK_**

_Los niños se encontraban hablando con Jinenji, hasta que él bebé comenzó a llorar, el niño más grande se despidió y comenzaron a avanzar por el bosque, en un momento dado vieron un animal pequeño, un pájaro y un segundo después el pequeño empezó a cambiar de forma hasta transformarse en un perro gigante, agarro a Tomoe con su hocico y empezó a correr hacia la aldea._

**_FIN FLASHBACK_**

-No entiendo esto, pero vamos con la anciana Kaede, espero ella sepa que hacer.

Cuando llegaron con la anciana Kaede, les dijo que no podía hacer nada por ellos, que por sí solo Ryuji debía volver a ser un bebé.

Intentaron convencerlo pero al ver que no funcionaba, decidieron dejarlo por el momento.

**_En la noche_**

Inuyasha había mandado a dormir a sus hijos, el niño se había dormido al instante, pero sus hijas eran otra cosa.

-Papi, cuéntanos un cuento-Decían en forma de coro

-Había una vez un par de niñas que querían dormir, así que cerraron sus ojos y durmieron, fin.

-Papá y ¿qué paso después?

-Ehmm, ¿tuvieron un sueño?

-¿Y cuál era su sueño?

-Khe, yo que voy a saber

-Cuéntanos otro

-No-Decía él

-Si-Pedían ellas

-No

-Si

-Si

-No, espera

-Lo siento niñas pero como no necesitan nada más yo me voy

-Espera-Dijo la más pequeña

-¿Qué?

-Quiero hacer del baño

-¿y?

-Acompáñame

-¿Por qué?

-Mamá me acompañaba

-No

-Por favor

-No

-Por favor

-No

-Por favor

-No

-Por favor

-De acuerdo, solo ¿Dónde es?

Vio como la niña hacia un gesto de no saber

-¿Y cómo quieres que te lleve?

-Es que mi mamá sabe y siempre me lleva.

Inuyasha fue lo más paciente que pudo y la llevo detrás de un árbol, mientras su hija hacia "lo que sea que las mujeres hicieran para ir al baño detrás de un árbol", Inuyasha observo a su "hijo-cachorro" el cual seguía teniendo forma de demonio, así que estaba afuera de la cabaña.

Cuando volvieron a la cabaña estaba por dormirse pero escucho un ruido, y luego de eso sus tres hijos entraron en la habitación, alegando que "No podían dormir si no estaba mamá", así que Inuyasha junto con todo su "grupo" durmieron afuera de casa, ya que el perro gigante tenía el mismo problema.

**_Al día siguiente_**

Inuyasha despertó con una cara que decía "Mátenme", intenten dormir sobre un perro gigante, junto con tres niños que te patean como pelota en la noche. Y sus hijos, tranquilos con apariencia de ángeles, pues pura apariencia serán porque eran unos demonios.

Inuyasha pensó que después de lo sucedido el día de ayer ese día no sería tan malo, pues estuvo completamente equivocado…

-Hikari, me podrías decir ¿donde están tus hermanos?-Pregunto con un mal presentimiento el hanyou

-Jugando-Dijo tranquila leyendo unos papiros que el monje Miroku le había prestado.

-Y ¿A qué juegan?

-A cortarle el brazo al tío Sesshomaru

-¡¿QUE?!

-Bueno no exactamente, es solo que cuando nos contaste como obtuviste tu espada nos dijiste que le habías cortado el brazo al tío Sesshomaru, entonces están jugando a que Mei es mamá, Tomoe es papá y Ryuji es el tío Sesshomaru.

-Ah, espera ¿Que usan de espada?

-Tu espada

-¡¿QUE?!-Dijo mientras volteaba, y en efecto Tessaiga ya no estaba, cuando se la habían quitado, eso no era importante, lo importante era que.

-¡Hikari donde están tus hermanos!-Gritó mientras tomaba a la niña por los hombros y la sacudía, la aludida simplemente señalo el bosque e Inuyasha salió corriendo.

Llego y para su buena suerte Ryuji ya era un bebé de nuevo, además de que la espada era demasiado pesada para el pequeño Tomoe.

El día no fue tranquilo para él, en cuanto se libraba de una le aparecía otra, primero sus hijos habían intentado cortarle el brazo a su hermano, después su hija mayor desaparecía y cuando la encontraba estaba con uno de los hijos de Kouga, por ultimo cuando por fin se deshacía de él molesto lobo a su hijo le daban ganas de volver a transformarse y pensó que sería divertido usar a toda la aldea como campo de juegos.

Así que el panorama era ese, la aldea destruida, Mei desaparecida, Ryuji convertido en un perro gigante, Hikari molesta con él y Tomoe en el hocico del animal, a eso súmenle los aldeanos molestos por la destrucción de la aldea.

Inuyasha solo rogaba que su mujer no llegara en ese momento porque si no…

_Cine mental de Inuyasha_

_Un agujero con forma de Inuyasha de chorrocientos millones de metros de profundidad y él adentro, después aparece Kagome y coloca una lapida que dice:_

_"Aquí yacen los restos de Inuyasha"._

_Fin del Cine mental de Inuyasha_

Tragó duro, no quería morir tan joven, justo en ese momento como sí el destino se estuviera burlando de su sufrimiento.

-Inuyasha, llegue antes ¿Cómo te fu…? ¡¿QUE DEMONIOS PASA AQUÍ?!-Gritó una confundida Kagome viendo todo lo que había pasado en su ausencia, y así buscando un culpable sus ojos se posaron sobre n medio demonio temeroso de su esposa.

-Inuyasha, ¡OSUWARI!

Definitivamente había aprendido la lección, la próxima vez que Kagome quiera dejar a los niños a cargo de alguien, huir y decirle que se los deje a Miroku y Sango.

_**%%%**_

**_Taran_**_** (le avientan tomates) sí ya sé que esta horrible pero mi cerebro no daba para más.**_

**_Déjenme_**_** un review diciéndome que les pareció y Mica Taisho, espero haber cumplido con tus expectativas.**_

_**Pasen por el foro, toda/o buen fan de Inuyasha debe pasar por este sensual foro.**_

_**/forum/Siéntate/84265/**_

_**Es todo, gracias por leer.**_

**_Adiós_**_** XP**_


End file.
